


I'd Love To Sink Into You

by SeHoDrabbles (TheLostSkyGirl)



Series: 30 Days of SeHo Drabbles [6]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Human!Sehun, Light Angst, M/M, Pining, Romance, Vampire!Junmyeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26875276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLostSkyGirl/pseuds/SeHoDrabbles
Summary: Prompt: Jun’s an awkward vampire that’s pining after human Sehun
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Series: 30 Days of SeHo Drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946956
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	I'd Love To Sink Into You

**Author's Note:**

> So this deviated a bit from the prompt. There might be a lot of loopholes since I wasn't able to do enough research and I had to compress everything. I hope you enjoy it though!
> 
> Thank you for all the kudos and comments. I may not reply to all of them but I really appreciate you taking time to read my works. You guys are the best!

“You know you can just tell him what you really are,” the words shake Junmyeon from his thoughts about a certain human. He turns to find an old friend of his, Minho, standing on the ledge beside him.

“And what? Watch him run away from me? Fear me? Hate me? No thanks. I’m content watching from afar,” he answers bitterly.

“Except you aren’t. Content, I mean. We both know you’re far from it. And how do you know he’ll run away?

“How do you know he won’t?”

Minho sighs at the flat response. He knew it was hard to shake some sense into his friend but he still had to try, for Junmyeon’s sake.

“Times are changing Junmyeon. Slowly, maybe but it’s happening. We are slowly integrating with the humas. Yes, there are some close-minded ones, but there are also those who are willing to accept us. We just need to accept it too. We’re being freed. Take Mark for example! He finally found a human partner and he’s never been happier.”

Junmyeon snorts at the last bit of information.

“Mark’s partner has an overactive imagination which is why it was easy for him to accept who Mark was. No too mention that having a vampire boyfriend is an adventure Jackson is more than willing to dive into. They’re perfect for each other.”

“Like how your human is perfect for you.”

“He’s not  _ my _ human.”

“He could be, if only you stop being a coward.”

Then Minho was gone, as if he was never there at all.

  
  


The next day, Junmyeon sat patiently at one of the far corner tables of a cafe, away from too many people and prying eyes. There was a cup of tea in front of him, untouched and cooling but Junmyeon couldn’t be bothered to care. 

The door of the shop opens and Junmyeon’s enhanced senses helped him identify who it was before he could even see them. He tries to keep his cool and not smile too wide. If he had a functioning heart, it probably would be beating like crazy right now.

The chair opposite him moves and a tall body slumps across the table with a groan. Junmyeon lets himself smile a little.

“Rough day?”

The other groans louder and Junmyeon stops himself from thinking about all the other things the other boy can groan about.

_ Calm down, Junmyeon. _

“Rough week. I wanna quit college.”

“You said that last week too.”

Sehun turns his head, resting his chin on the table and looks up at Junmyeon through his lashes. His eyes were bright but tired and the bags under them were an ugly shade of purple.

But Junmyeon still thinks he’s beautiful.

“Hyuuuuung. You’re supposed to make me feel better,” Sehun pouts at him and Junmyeon swears his frozen heart skipped a beat.

“Uh… I’m buying you coffee, aren’t I?”

Sehun rolls his eyes but smiles. The kind of smile that makes Junmyeon dream about a future with him.

“Have I told you that you’re the best?”He even goes as far as fluttering his lashes. 

Junmyeon should receive an award for how hard he was controlling himself right now.

“You have, but it doesn't hurt to hear it again.”

The coffee he ordered for Sehun arrived just then and the latter practically beams at him.

“Thank you so much, hyung! You’re already helping me with schoolwork, you didn’t have to buy me coffee too.”   
  


Junmyeon absolutely melts. Sehun was such a wonderful person. He works hard to finish his degree and works part time on top of that. He’s shy when asking for help but knows when it’s badly needed. He appreciates every little thing given to him. 

Junmyeon  _ adores _ him. 

But he can’t tell him, not without revealing who he was,  _ what _ he really was. It’s not a risk he was willing to take just yet.

“It’s no problem at all, Sehunnie.”

Sehun’s answering smile was enough to make his resolve crumble a little.

  
  


The following night, Junmyeon waits once more for Sehun. He promised the younger that he would help him review for his upcoming exam on one of the subjects he was having a hard time with. Sehun got stuck at work but Junmyeon doesn’t mind waiting. 

He never did.

What he does mind is having his nagging friend join him. 

Minho appeared out of nowhere and if Junmyeon didn’t have an extra skillset, it would’ve startled him. He simply sighs.

“Leave,” he says grudgingly.

“Hello to you too, Junmyeon. How am I? Great, actually. Thanks for asking,” the teasing was so evident in his voice, Junmyeon had the urge to rip his throat out.

“What do you want Minho?” Sehun was going to arrive any moment and he didn’t want him to meet Minho. That’s a can of worms he’d rather not open.

“Stop being so aggressive. I’m just here to check up on you,” Minho makes himself comfortable on the bench beside Junmyeon.

“I’m fine. Now go away.”

“Tsk tsk. Is that the way to treat a friend who’s only looking out for you?”

“You’ve been pestering me about the same issue for months and I keep telling you: the answer is no.”

He may have raised his voice just a tiny bit, but Minho wasn’t fazed.

“Junmyeon… how long are you gonna continue like this? How long are you gonna torment yourself?”

Junmyeon grits his teeth. He’s asked himself the same question hundreds of times.

“As long as i can.”

“Then what? Are you just gonna watch your human live his life oblivious to the truth? And when he starts to notice that you aren’t aging, then what? You’ll just leave and disappear from his life? Do you even consider what that would do to him? How hurt would he be? Are you willing to do that to him?”

“YES! Yes, I would rather him remain oblivious now and hurt him when I disappear than have him face the truth of who I really am! I’d rather see his smiling face knowing a lie than see him cower in fear when he learns that I’m a vampire, a monster!”

“H-hyung…?”

Junmyeon freezes in his spot. 

Of course, the one time his heightened senses fail him is when he was shouting what he was for all the world to hear. Or for just Sehun to hear.

Fucking  _ great _ .

When Junmyeon turned to face Sehun, the latter was visibly shaken. There was a plastic of food on the ground near his foot. His eyes were opened wide and Junmyeon avoided looking at them. He didn’t want to see the fear and disgust in them.

He feels Minho’s presence disappear behind him. Junmyeon wanted to curse. He can’t believe Minho would abandon him like this. Some friend he was.

“H-hyung?” Junmyeon flinched at the sound of Sehun’s voice but he still refused to look at him, opting to watch his ground instead.

His chest constricted when he hears the sound of crunching leaves. 

Why was Sehun approaching him? Why wasn’t he running away?

“Hyung… is what you said true? Are you really a… a v-vampire?”

Junmyeon wanted to leave so bad, wanted to disappear and never return. But he can’t, he won’t. He promised himself that he would only leave if Sehun told him to, if Sehun ran away first.

Except Sehun wasn’t doing any of that. As a matter of fact, he does the exact opposite. 

He approaches Junmyeon until he can see both of their shoes.

“Hyung, please answer me.”

It was the pleading tone that had Junmyeon looking up. He meets Sehun’s steady gaze. The younger still looked a bit shaken but there was no hint of fear nor anger in his eyes, just confusion. 

In his imagination, Junmyeon’s heart was breaking.

“I… I’m sorry, Sehunnie. I… didn’t k-know how to tell you.”

“Didn’t know or didn’t want to?” Sehun sounded betrayed and Junmyeon found it worse than having Sehun be scared of him.

“I didn’t want to scare you.”

“How did you know I would be scared, hyung?”

“I… I don’t… I just assumed… because everyone else…”

“But I’m not anyone else, hyung! I thought we were friends!” Sehun’s voice broke and Junmyeon saw how his eyes started to well with tears.

“We are…”

“Then why couldn’t you trust me, hyung? Why would you assume how I would feel? Why would you make that decision for me?”

Junmyeon couldn’t answer. How could he? When he can see that his decisions are causing Sehun pain. This must have been what Minho was talking about. 

He should’ve listened.

Junmyeon remained quiet as the tears started to fall from Sehun’s eyes. He wanted to wipe them but he didn’t know if he could, if he was allowed to.

“Hyung,” Sehun sniffles, “can you answer me honestly now?”

Junmyeon nods. He can do that now, he owed Sehun that much.

“Are you a vampire?”

“Yes.”

“Are you leaving me?”

“Only if you want me to, as selfish as that might be.”

“I don’t want to.”

“Sehun…”

“I’m not done. Are you going to hurt me?”

“Never!” Just the thought of Sehun hurt was enough to pain Junmyeon.

“Then that’s all I need to know.”

Junmyeon stops short.

“Wait… what?”

Sehun had already stopped crying but his eyes still looked glassy.

“I’m not ignorant, hyung. I learned enough about your kind. I don’t need you to tell me every single detail unless you want to. And I don’t need you to coddle me. I’m a grown man. I can handle the truth. Am I mad at you? Yes, I am but only because you were planning on just leaving me without saying anything. I don’t want that. You’re important to me, hyung. I don’t want you to just disappear. Am I scared of you? Honestly, fear is the last thing I feel right now. That’s probably because I got to know you and I know you won’t hurt me intentionally. What I want from you, hyung, is honesty.”

Sehun reaches for Junmyeon’s hand and despite his efforts, he still flinches when his cold skin makes contact with Sehun’s warm ones. Sehun just smiles.

“Please tell me when you’re feeling down or when you’re feeling scared. I want to be there for you as much as you’ve been there for me. Don’t hide from me, hyung.”

Maybe it was the sincerity in Sehun’s tone, or the rawness of his gaze or maybe it was just Sehun himself that made Junmyeon blurt out his deepest secret.

“I love you.”

The confession shocked them both but it was too late to take it back. And Junmyeon wouldn’t want to either, not if it resulted in Sehun smiling at him like that: like he just received the news he’d been waiting for for so long.

“Good, because I love you too.”

If Junmyeon had a beating heart, it would've bursted in joy now.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know how to end it! TT_TT


End file.
